


On The Rocks

by kingstargirl



Category: Transplant (TV 2020)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstargirl/pseuds/kingstargirl
Summary: Theo stood in front of his locker hands griping his stethoscope trying to remember exactly what Mel’s wording was on the phone when she asked him to come home less, home as a word is losing meaning and it feels as if that was the precise moment it all went to glorious shit.set sometime after s1 ep 9
Relationships: Bashir Hamed/Theo Hunter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	On The Rocks

**Author's Note:**

> i want to write some hurt/comfort for these two babies who i think could be in love, please indulge me

Theo stood in front of his locker hands griping his stethoscope trying to remember exactly what Mel’s wording was on the phone when she asked him to come home less, home as a word is losing meaning and it feels as if that was the precise moment it all went to glorious shit. “It’s easier for me and the kids if you don’t come home as often”, he forgets himself in the ache he’s been feeling for last few months and presses his fingers to his eyes to push back tears, forgetting about his injury. 

“Shit” he hisses. 

“Are you okay Theo?”

Theo turns to find Bash frowning at him tightness in his eyes. Theo hadn’t heard him enter the locker room, “Is it your nose? You don’t have a headache or?”

“No, it’s fine I just forgot that it’s still tender, you know?” 

Bash paused for a moment before accepting this as a reasonable answer, he didn’t want to push his friend and he had already made a decision to talk to him later at home , home; his mind faltered over when he had started considering Theo’s apartment as home, about the intermittent, hushed and heated phones calls; the fact he’d stopped visiting Sudbury.

“Yeah I know”, Bashir allowed with a small smile.

\----

Bash was good at adjustment, acclimatising at assessing and solving any problems it made him a good doctor and he knew this and having proved himself as a solid investment to the hospital board he’d settled into York memorial. He’d even began seeing the staff therapist about his PTSD and it was slow going but he hadn’t had any recent dissociations. 

When his therapist asked him about his support systems he thinks of Theo. How kind he had been from the beginning how welcoming and how he opened his home without a moments thought to him and sister. It fills him with an ache to think of how good Theo is. So, he answers yes to the question and the doctor nods and moves on. 

Theo is sat at the reception desk computer logging outpatient files, Bash is stood watching him from next to the filing draws trying to figure out if the bags under his eyes are bigger than usual or if it’s just the swelling from the broken nose.

“It’s not a pretty sight”, June says as she slides a chart into the stacks next to him she pauses hip against the desk. Bash looks up at her, “Mags was talking my ear off about how she thinks him and Mel are officially done over the whole taking the new paediatric position but she also suspects Mel has been cheating on him too but I don’t know so I thought I’d ask a more reliable source aka his BFF you know anything about what’s going on?”

I haven’t spoken to him about it yet

June looks at him skeptical, “Okay just let him know that me and mags are ready for condolence drinks at moments notice her words not mine”

Bash nods and smiles as June turns and heads off in search of something surgical he assumes. He turns back to his study of Theo and his dark hair and dark mood.

\---

Theo thinks, as he waits in his car for Bash, of the goods things in his life there are lots he knows he can’t really think of them right now but his father always told him to be grateful. He thinks of no longer living alone which actually has been a blessing as his father would say. How the long, lonely days were getting to him after Mel asked him to not visit. 

He thinks of Bashir and Amira who are such loving siblings, and he watches them and hopes for that kind of love for his girls. He thinks of Bashir who has become such a close friend such an ally, his warm smile and soft voice. He thinks of how despite everything despite war and grief and such unimaginable pain all Bashir wanted was to continue to help people and how all Theo wants is to help bash. He reminds himself he is and he tries not to think too hard about how he secretly cherishes all the quiet intimate moments they now get to share. 

Coming home from the late shift and sharing a dinner/breakfast together both basking in the silence of exhausted bodies. 

Picking up Amira from school, this one aches so much as thinks of how he is missing doing the same for his own girls. 

Theo closes his eyes and rests his forehead on the steering wheel.

Bash stands at the entrance to the car park and watches, his shoulders set in a determined way he must be a better support for his dear friend.


End file.
